We have returned! - An undertale Q&A
by squeakyhamster
Summary: I'm back, for all of you who were dissapointed in my abandoning the Q&A.
1. Chapter 1

UT!Sans: Wait, I thought the Q&A building was demolished.

SH: Well, I'm rebuilding it!

Random Construction Worker: Where do you want the inflatable bouncy castle?

SH: In the outdoor recreation area. So, anyway, you and Papyrus are the only ones here right now. You guys are going to be able to recieve questions thanks to this handy device. *Pulls out what looks like a smartwatch with a speaker and microphone* Here.

UT!Sans: Thanks.

UT!Papyrus: SANS! WE GET A NEW HOUSE FOR THIS Q&A, AND YOU STILL LEAVE YOUR SOCKS LYING AROUND!

UT!Sans: Yep.

UT!Papyrus: PICK IT UP!

UT!Sans: Nah.

UT!Papyrus: WHY NOT!?

UT!Sans: Because i'm a bonehead.

UT!Sans: SANS!

SH: Ok, that's enough. More people will be arriving every few chapters, so don't get worried! Also, welcome back to the old Q&A building! Or… what is left of it. It's being built back up. So please leave a review to ask, or send me a PM!


	2. Chapter 2

From: Undertale fannnnnnn

 **SANS PICK UP YOUR SOCK! *Throws Sans to the ground, he hovers there upside down.***

UT!Sans: *Falls asleep*

UT!Papyrus: REALLY!? NOW? ALAS, THE UNFOURTUNATE SOULUTION…

UT!Papyrus: KETCHUP! *Throws a bottle of ketchup at UT!Sans*

UT!Sans: *Suddenly wakes up and catches the bottle. Then starts drinking*

 **I watch too many comic dubs.**

SH: Uh… o.k…

Until new monster arrives:

3 to go.


	3. Chapter 3

From: Undertale fannnnnnn

 **SH, who do you ship and why.**

SH: One moment. *Goes to private area where No one else can hear* I ship soriel. They are perfect for each other. I also ship Alphyne. They look cute together as well!

Until new monster arrives:

2 to go.


	4. Chapter 4

From: Undertale fannnnnnn

 **EEEEEEEEEEEE SORIEL AND ALPHYNE ARE MY TOP TWO OTP !**

SH: *Whispers* I KNOW RIGHT? THOSE ARE MY TOP TWO OTPS! THE BEST!

Until new monster arrives:

1 to go.


	5. Chapter 5

From: Undertale fannnnnnn

 **Sans, Come here, I have a question. R U A furry? Asking for a friend.**

UT!Sans: What. No. Why are you asking me thi- oh. Oh I see where you're going with this. Nope, not answering that.

-Suddenly, a bright flash appears out of nowhere. When the light fades, it is a capsule of some sort.-

UT!Alphys: *Steps out of the capsule* Finally! My teleporter worked!

SH: welcome to the club! Your room is in area 1C.

UT!Alphys: *Takes key* Th-thanks!

-A couple hours later-

UT!Alphys: S-so, as long as I-I'm unpacking, m-maybe I could answer some questions for a while…

New Monster:

UT!Alphys


	6. Chapter 6

From: Undertale fannnnnnn

 **Hey Alphys, I know what you did. I know about the amalgamates, and about how Mettaton is actually a ghost who became corporeal with the robot body you made for him.**

UT!Alphys: P-please… don't tell anyone. I can't stand the knowledge o-of what i've done. A-and I, um, don't think anyone e-else will be happy about it either.

 **Here's some anime. *Hands Anime, it is all new.***

UT!Alphys: *Grabs popcorn and starts watching*

Until new monster arrives:

4 to go.


	7. Chapter 7

From: onthenose

 ***jumps through window* SUP EVERYONE**

 **THE MULTIVERSE POLICE ARE AFTER ME SO LET'S MAKE THIS QUICK**

SH: Then make it quick.

 **Hey Sans and SH**

Sans & SH: Yeah?

 **Soriel may be a thing**

 **But have you considered**

 **Sans x Grillby**

 **Also known as Sansby**

 **Just sayin**

Sans: Uh, no. Never. Not ever.

SH: That's not exactly something I would encourage.

 **Hey Alphys**

 **Just wanted to say hi to a fellow anime watcher**

Narrator: She appears to be watching mew mew kissie cutie.

UT!Alphys: H-hi.

 ***silently steals Papyrus' scarf***

UT!Papyrus: HEY! WHERE'S MY SCARF!? OH, WELL… *takes out another scarf*

 ***sirens sound in the background***

 **Oop there's the Multiverse Police gOTTA GO BAI**

 ***climbs into a drawer and shuts it***

 ***when drawer is opened, is nowhere to be found***

SH: … huh. Weird.

ML Officer: Have you seen this man? *holds out photo of ONT*

SH: I saw him run that way. *points in two directions* He cloned himself.

ML Officer: Thank you. *Runs off*

Until new monster arrives:

3 to go.


	8. Chapter 8

From: Undertale fannnnnnn

 **Hey, Papyrus, how many scarves DO you have?**

UT!Papyrus: PLENTY! IF SANS CAN HAVE SO MANY JACKETS, WHY CAN'T I?

UT!Sans: I can have so many whats?

UT!Papyrus: JACKETS!

*ringtone*

UT!Sans: *Answers* Heya, kiddo. How's it going? *UT!Frisk talks* Oh, help with homework? Ok, give me a minute to switch to video chat.

*5 minutes later*

UT!Sans: Ok, what's the problem?

UT!Frisk: It's science. It's DNA stuff, and i have to match these letters with the correct pairs.

UT!Sans: Ok, Frisk. Remember? We've been over this. A goes with T, G goes with C.

UT!Frisk: *Puppy dog face*

UT!Sans: What? I'm not doing your homework for you. Tori wouldn't appreciate that kind of… _skullduggery._

UT!Frisk: *Giggles* Ok, I think I got it. Thanks, Sans!

UT!Sans: See ya, kiddo. *Ends video chat*

Until new monster arrives:

2 to go.


	9. Chapter 9

From: crazysnivy kid

 **Sans has Frisk ever flirted with you?**

UT!Sans: Nope. Why? Oh. You're a Sanisk shipper, aren't you? Sorry, not gonna find any of that here.

Until new monster arrives:

1 to go.


	10. Chapter 10

From: onthenose

 ***pops up from a cabinet* Who the heck is ONT? I'm OTN.**

SH: My bad.

 **Hey, guess they weren't after me after all. I got away with stealing these scot free!**

SH: Stealing what?

 ***shouts* TORIGORE! SANSBY!**

SH: Torigore, yes. Sansby, DEFINITELY NO.

 **hhhhhhhh**

 **Do any of you have any crushes on people?**

SH: Nope.

 **I have one but I'll never tell... Mwahahahaha...**

 **BLUH**

 **Well gotta go! Bai! *jumps into lampshade***

SH: Bye!

*Suddenly, a car pulls up. UT!Frisk and UT!Toriel walk out of it.*

UT!Frisk: … Huh. Not as built as I remember it.

UT!Toriel: Hello! We were told the Q&A started up again?

SH: Yeah. *Tosses UT!Toriel keys* Room 1B.

UT!Toriel: Thank you. -To UT!Frisk- Come, child.

UT!Frisk: Coming, Mom!

New Monster:

UT!Toriel

New Human:

UT!Frisk


	11. Chapter 11

From: Zero Slash One

Just stop.

SH: *Eating ten pounds of chocolate* But-But why?

*Ding-Dong*

SH: Who could that be?

Delivery Man: Pizza!

SH: *Pays for pizza* GUYS!

Until new monster arrives:

5 to go. YOLO


	12. Chapter 12

From: undertalefan00

 **Toriel~ I've been wwaiting for you to show. Did Sans tell you that he did not exactly keep his promise to protect Frisk? Whils't he didn't actually fight the human, he let everyone else nearly kill them?**

Sans: wut.

Toriel: Sans?

Sans: I don't get it either. I _did_ protect them.

 **Sans, What do you have to say for yourself? *Turns Sans's soul green so he can't escape, just to be sure, places Sans in a magical barrier, which prevents teleporting.**

Sans: I guess I'll be stuck in this _Joint_ for a while.

Until new monster arrives:

4 to go. **YOLO**


	13. Chapter 13

SH: Hello, everyone! We're doing a special thing for the next few chapters. We are having a guest on this Q&A for the next 3 chapters! Please welcome our first guest…

*Drum Roll*

SH: ReaperSythe!

RS: Hi

SH: He will be open for questions for the next 3 chapters.

RS: Hey have you seen OTN he owes me 70 dollars

SH: Yeah, he was here recently.

RS: ugh

RS: uh oh

RS: i have people to kill

RS: my boss is after me again

SH: See you next chapter!

Until next monster arrives

3 to go **YOLO**

Until RS leaves:

3 to go.


	14. Chapter 14

From: onthenose

*pops head out of cabinet*

 **Sans you literally did nothing to protect them while they were attacked by pretty much every monster in the underground. I'm pretty sure Frisk died a couple of times because you didn't protect them.**

Sans: … i wasn't even awake.

 **Reaper, buddy, can we just like, um. Forget that that whole owing you a lot of money didn't happen? I just performed a very difficult theft for some crystals with weird properties that I can use, the multidimensional police, the Citadel of Ricks, and the time armies are after me, and I've stashed all of my money and the crystals in some safe place and I need to lay low so um... I might not be paying you back anytime soon... Please just forget it**

RS: HMPH

RS: ONE OF THESE DAYS OTN

RS: *disappears*

SH: That will be something the two of you have to resolve.

Until new monster arrives:

2 to go.

Until RS leaves:

2 to go.


	15. Chapter 15

From: Popculturefan00

 **Hey RS, why does OTN owe you money?**

RS: because i lent him my scythe

RS: he needed it for something

RS: don't remember what

RS: he never brought it back

RS: So I went to the reaper depot store and bought a new one

RS: But now some guy has the power of life and death because OTN lost my freakin scythe

RS: BOY HOWDY

Until new monster arrives:

1 to go.

Until RS leaves:

1 to go.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** ReaperSythe is actually writing this.


	16. Chapter 16

From: onthenose

 ***leans out of fridge hiding scythe behind my back***

 **Hey guys! I might need somewhere to crash and lay low for a bit so can I stay here? I don't think they'll find me here so…**

SH: hm… I dunno…

 ***realizes he is holding the scythe***

 ***throws it back into his dimension and locks it so no one can enter***

 ***not even with portals***

RS: THAT WAS MY FAVORITE ONE

 ***no entering***

 **So anyways**

Everyone: Yes?

 **Sans, being asleep throughout the entire thing just means that you were too lazy to keep your pro,use and protect Frisk. Also, there were a bunch of times that you weren't sleeping. In fact, at one point Frisk was attacked by a Gyftrot right in front of you and you did nothing to help.**

Sans: *Asleep during the entire thing*

 **So, um. Can I stay?**

RS: *Rushes at OTN brandishing multiple kitchen knives*

*A wall of rabid hamsters apeears and blocks RS*

SH: Sure, for a while. *Tosses keys* Room 1C.

SH: Well, this is the end of RS's stay! Bye!

RS: bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh *Disappears in a flash of light*

 _ **At the other side of the property, a rainbow flash dimms. Underfresh Sans (UF2!Sans) walks towards SH.**_

UF2!Sans: Yo, yo, yo, my brotato chip! Wassup!

SH: *Facepalm, then tosses keys* Room 1D.

UF2!Sans: Thanks, my piece of french broast!

New Monster:

UnderFresh Sans.

Until ONT leaves:

13 to go.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I have emailed the document to OTN. He will actually be writing these.


	17. Chapter 17

From: onthenose

 ***leans out of fridge hiding scythe behind my back***

 **Hey guys! I might need somewhere to crash and lay low for a bit so can I stay here? I don't think they'll find me here so…**

SH: hm… I dunno…

 ***realizes he is holding the scythe***

 ***throws it back into his dimension and locks it so no one can enter***

 ***not even with portals***

RS: THAT WAS MY FAVORITE ONE

 ***no entering***

 **So anyways**

Everyone: Yes?

 **Sans, being asleep throughout the entire thing just means that you were too lazy to keep your pro,use and protect Frisk. Also, there were a bunch of times that you weren't sleeping. In fact, at one point Frisk was attacked by a Gyftrot right in front of you and you did nothing to help.**

Sans: *Asleep during the entire thing*

 **So, um. Can I stay?**

RS: *Rushes at OTN brandishing multiple kitchen knives*

*A wall of rabid hamsters apeears and blocks RS*

SH: Sure, for a while. *Tosses keys* Room 1C.

SH: Well, this is the end of RS's stay! Bye!

RS: bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh *Disappears in a flash of light*

At the other side of the property, a rainbow flash dimms. Underfresh Sans (UF2!Sans) walks towards SH.

UF2!Sans: Yo, yo, yo, my brotato chip! Wassup!

SH: *Facepalm, then tosses keys* Room 1D.

UF2!Sans: Thanks, my piece of french broast!

New Monster:

UnderFresh Sans.

Until ONT leaves:

13 to go.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have emailed the document to OTN. He will actually be writing these.**


	18. Chapter 18

From: pandaxoom  
 **FRESH! wassup, my totes fave Broskele!**

UF2!Sans: Life's great, bruh!

 **teach me your youre brosome ways! PLEASE?**

UF2!Sans: Sure thing, brother!

Until New Monster:

7 to go.

Until ONT leaves:

12 to go.


	19. Chapter 19

From: Popculturefan00

 **Hey Frisk, can you tell Toriel how Sans did all but protect you?**

Frisk: But he did protect me. He protected me from starving.

Until New Monster Arrives:

6 to go.

Until OTN leaves:

11 to go.


	20. Chapter 20

From: Diana

 **Diana:(In response to unnamed guest)**

 **Wow, that was quite bold and brash. Too bad they are not brave enough to put their name in**

SH: Why would that make them a coward? That makes no sense...

Until New Monster Arrives:

5 to go.

Until OTN leaves:

10 to go.


	21. Chapter 21

From: Popculturefan00

 **Popculturefan00:Yes Sans did protect Frisk from hunger, but not from danger. I have a whole list of times Sans stood there whilst Frisk could have potentially died**

Toriel: *Gasps* Child, is this true?

Frisk: Maybe in another universe, but not in this one.

UF2!Sans: Yo, my brotato chip is THAT ME

Sans: why

UF2!Sans: man, don't be glum there are plenty of reasons not to!

Sans: just leave me alone.

UF2!Sans: why?

Toriel: Sans! Did you protect Frisk while they were in the underground?

Sans: yeah.

Frisk: Sans! Wanna play smash bros?

Sans: *Carrying 50 bottles of Ketchup* heck yea.

Toriel: Ok, good. Just making sure.

Until New Monster Arrives:

4 to go.

Until OTN leaves:

9 to go.


	22. Chapter 22

From: X-01

 **X-01 Eagle:So where's Chara in all of this, and are they a good person?**

Frisk: Chara? Who's Chara?

Sans: Trust me kid, you don't wanna know.

Frisk: Yes I do.

Sans: Not really.

Frisk: Pl-

Sans: **N O .**

Frisk: … ok.

Until New Monster Arrives:

3 to go.

Until OTN leaves:

8 to go.


	23. Chapter 23

SH: *baking a cake*

Everyone Else: *Walks in*

Frisk: cake.

Sans: cool. what flavor?

SH: Chocolate Caramel.

 **CHOCOLATE.**

*Silence*

SH: Who said that?

SH: **I DID.** **IT WAS A MISTAKE TO BLOW MY COVER BECAUSE OF CHOCOLATE. NOW I MUST RUN.**

* There is a red flash of light. When it subsides, SH is gone.

Until New Monster Arrives:

2 to go.

Until OTN leaves:

7 to go.


	24. Chapter 24

From: Guest

 **:Chocolate! Either SH loves it or they are possessed**

Sans: SH uses animal magic. Not blood magic. He's definetly possesed. But now we have a posessed animal wizard against us. We need help.

Frisk: um…

Sans: kid? what's up?

Frisk: Earlier, I was talking to SH. He mentioned another animal wizard called 1000bunnies.

Undyne: Simple enough. We get this 1000bunnies person and watch the epic brawl.

Frisk: It's not actually that simple. 1000bunnies is in another universe known as DeviantArt.

Sans: well, crud.

Frisk: Sans, how good are you at opening com portals?

Sans: not very. At best, I can open a portal for the askers to get through.

*he opens a com portal*

Sans: Quickly, contact 1000bunnies ASAP!

 **Direnctions: go to 1000bunnies dot deviantart dot com. Then comment in the comment section at the very bottom, asking for help.**

Until New Monster Arrives:

1 to go.

Until OTN leaves:

6 to go.


	25. Chapter 25

From: Popculturefan00

 **Popculturefan00:SH what is your favourite chocolate, mine is white chocolate:3**

*The setting is a large kitchen, with every cooking utensil possible.*

Chara: *With obvious restraint of anger* Well? Answer the question.

SH: Well… *with a smirk on face* white chocolate is pretty good, but-

Chara: **WHITE CHOCOLATE IS NOT CHOCOLATE! WHY WOULD YOU CONSIDER IT CHOCOLATE!?**

 **Caught you red handed, demon, now get out of SH body.**

Chara: I'd rather not. This body is key to my plans. The body of the most powerful animal wizard.

SH: Thanks for trying, but they're not getting out anytime.

*Behind SH, a hamster is chewing at the ropes.*


	26. Chapter 26

From: Popculturefan00

 **Popculturefan00:Well then, Chara how about a bribe? I will give you some nice rich dark chocolate if you get out of SH body**

Chara: Tempting… Definetly Tempting. But I'll have to pass. It's not that I don't like chocolate. It's just that once my goal is achieved, I can have all the chocolate I want.

SH: Again, thanks for trying.

*The hamster is still chewing at the ropes*

SH: *Whispering so Chara can't hear* Please, guys… just buy me more time…


End file.
